


I Missed You Man

by justwritingstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingstuff/pseuds/justwritingstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Always wanted to do this. Probably already done a hundred times, but who cares.</p></blockquote>





	I Missed You Man

It’s a hassle, actually. Getting Derek out of there, alive and well. But they manage to do it anyway. Him and Lydia. Team Stydia, he thinks to himself, laughing a little. At least now he knows he’s actually quite good at negotiating. Even though, admittedly, Lydia did most of the work. But no one has to know that, okay?

So they actually did it and it doesn’t take long for Derek to be brought back to them. Even though he’s a little scared of what kind of Derek they will encounter, he can’t help but have this feeling of excitement and relief washing over him. He hasn’t seen the older man in a very long time. Well, he has, but he was possessed by a demonic fox, so it’s not like he remembers much of that.

It kind of hits him a little harder then he expected, seeing Derek again. The older man looks fine, apart from some scratches on his face. It’s not necessarily the sight that makes him hold his breath for a second. At that moment he guesses it’s true what people say. Sometimes you just don’t know how much you missed someone, until you see them again. And before his brain can catch up with them, the words escape his mouth in a whisper.

“I missed you, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to do this. Probably already done a hundred times, but who cares.


End file.
